Affected
by Kym Dee
Summary: Stiles and Derek are in the woods when the Alpha comes across a plant that has some weird side affects. PWP. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Wolf; I just like to play with the Characters hehe.

A/N: Will most likely be a 3-4 Chapter PWP like I normally write lol. Hope you enjoy it!

12 hours, that's how long Deaton said it would take for the affects to wear off.

Somehow during a night of patrolling the woods Derek had somehow managed to stumble across a plant that was very rare and very potent to werewolves.

Lucky for Stiles, he had been the only one with the Alpha at the time seeing as the rest of the pack was off on summer holidays. Stiles had been the one who had to drag his werewolf ass to Deaton. He had cursed to himself and tried his best to shake away his inappropriate thoughts as he dragged the stumbling Derek to his powder blue jeep.

What on earth was he supposed to do with Derek for 12 hours? It was difficult on a good day to handle the grumpy, albeit very attractive werewolf, how would he deal with him so…affected by the plant.

Completely honest, over emotional, physically needy. Those were all symptoms that Deaton said Derek would suffer from until the affects took their course. And whether he trusted the Vets expertise or not was irrelevant at the moment as he could have diagnosed that himself.

So that's how Stiles found himself seated on Derek's long leather couch in a tangled mess of arms and legs.

"Derek." Stiles grumbled to the Alpha as he attempted to push him off in vain. Now he had imagined many times having Derek's body pressed against his; in fact for months now that's all that his 'Stiles private time' seemed to consist of. However, he had always hoped that Derek would be doing it of his own volition, not under the influence.

"But Stiles! You feel so soft!" Derek practically yelled as he nuzzled his face in Stiles' neck, tickling the younger man with his stubble. He had also managed to slide his way into Stiles' lap, straddling him and bringing their bodies closer.

"Stop!" Stiles protested very unconvincingly as Derek ran a warm tongue over the pulse in his neck, nipping playfully at the flesh. "You…You don't know what you are doing! You've been affected by something in the forest!" He once again attempted to push Derek away from him, but the alpha had other plans. "…You're going to regret it tomorrow." Stiles added in a whisper, mad that his heart ached slightly at the thought and frustrated that his touch deprived teen body was responding so willingly to Derek's touches.

Derek's head finally left Stile's neck, but only to stare at the boy wide eyed and surprised. "What?! How could you even…I could never…how could I ever regret you?" Over emotional. The words flashed in Stiles' mind as he heard Deaton's voice in his head. He almost chuckled at the way Derek genuinely seemed appalled at the thought.

"Hate to shatter the illusion Derek, but you can't really stand me on a good day." Stiles tried to hide his amusement at the look on Derek's face; it was as though he had spoiled the ending of a good book.

"You're wrong!" Derek huffed out. The sound was the only Derek-like thing he had done since the forest. "I love you. How could you not know that?" Derek jumped out of his lap grabbing Stiles by the arm and pulling him from the couch. He suddenly got a very suspicious smile on his handsome face and yanked the younger man until he was hoisted over the Alpha's shoulder.

"Here! I'll prove it!"

'Oh god" thought Stiles nervously. "Only 11 and a half hours to go…"

_A/N: What do you think? It's terribly short and I'm sorry! I just wanted to get something out to motivate me to write. Please let me know if it's worth pursuing. If you have read any of my other Stories I PROMISE it will get very dirty, very soon! Haha. Please review and let me know! Thanks! XoX _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Wolf. Which is probably for the best because I would do wicked things with them if I did.

A/N: Thank you for the views and reviews! I'm addicted to hearing from all of you!

Previous: He suddenly got a very suspicious smile on his handsome face and yanked the younger man until he was hoisted over the Alpha's shoulder.

"Here! I'll prove it!"

'Oh god" thought Stiles nervously. "Only 11 and a half hours to go…"

Now:

After a couple of failed attempts at wiggling his way out of Derek's tight grasp, all Stiles could do was huff out a frustrated breath and hold on for the ride. After a few minutes of brisk marching across the cold floor of the loft Stiles was gently let down off the older man's shoulder.

Stiles looked around to see that he was now standing about a foot away from Derek's very large, very comfortable looking king sized bed. 'Black sheets.' Mused the younger man to himself. 'Why am I not surprised.'

Stiles was abruptly shaken from his thoughts as skilled fingers worked to undo his button down plaid shirt. "Um…Derek? What are you doing?"

Stiles' heartbeat betrayed him as he could feel a thumping in his chest. There was no way that Derek could miss the reaction.

"Just like I told you! I'm going to prove my love for you." Piercing green eyes connected with honey brown and Stiles swallowed down a newly forming lump in his throat.

"Can I…can I ask exactly how you intend to 'prove' it to me?" He nervously asked the Alpha, his voice giving away his anxiety.

Derek was too dazed and singled into his mission to let the tone of Stiles' words hinder his progress. He finally removed the impeding piece of clothing and gently tossed it out of sight. When his gaze returned to Stiles, his eyes scanned over every inch of newly exposed skin in complete adoration. Stiles couldn't help the burning blush that spread across his cheeks.

Derek leaned once again into the warmth of Stiles' neck, inhaling the teen's scent deeply. His tongue slowly licked from the base of Stiles' neck to his ear, tracing the curve and nipping at his ear lobe.

"Would you rather I tell you or show you?" Stiles' entire body reacted instantaneously to Derek's whispered words. He was a teen and therefore not unfamiliar with the phenomena of immediate reactions down below, but he was suddenly very embarrassed at how rock hard he felt in his now far too constricting jeans.

A moan escaped the young man's mouth as Derek's hand brushed across his quickly forming bulged. Stiles' felt like he was on fire with just how utterly humiliating this entire situation was becoming.

Derek must have taken the moan to indicate Stiles would rather be shown his love as the man was suddenly sinking to his knees. Stiles had to bite his lip at the sight of the Alpha before him. He had watched his fair share of porn, but nothing compared to seeing mesmerizing emerald eyes holding his gaze as full parted lips were aching and panting for him.

He felt his resolve quickly deteriorate as Derek unzipped his jeans and pulled both his boxers and pants down to pool at his feel. Derek wasn't rushed or frenzied; in fact he removed the remainder of Stiles clothes as though they had an eternity together.

Despite the calculating pace the look in Derek's eyes and the occasional whimper that left his lips indicated that he was forcing himself to go slowly. He looked as though he was ready to devour the teen. Stiles suddenly wanted very much to be devoured.

Stiles knew he was a goner when he had to hold back from whining for Derek to go faster. Derek removed Stiles' shoes and he stepped out of the pile at his feet.

Derek eyed the young man's body as though it was a gift from above. His hands opened and closed into fists as he struggled not to take what was before him in an act of animalistic need.

Derek leaned forward and gently kissed the tip of Stiles' hard leaking cock, whimpering at the taste of pre-cum as he lapped up the salty liquid. Stiles head fell back in pleasure as he got lost in the sensation.

When Derek pulled away moments later Stiles groaned in frustration, not caring to muffle the sound. Without warning he found himself flat on his back on the large bed he had just previously admired, relaxing into the soft black comforter.

He felt the bed dip slightly as a now completely naked alpha crawled his way onto the mattress. He wanted to open his eyes fully and gaze upon all of Derek, but the second he felt Derek's tongue connect with his skin once again he had difficulty concentrating.

He had never been touched by anyone let alone practically worshipped inch by inch. Derek started with his feet and legs, licking every ounce of salty skin, nuzzling his stubble lovingly into Stiles. Without hesitation Stiles allowed Derek to spread his legs further as Derek explored his smooth inner thighs.

"Fuck, Derek!" Stiles was too far gone to care at the moment that the man pleasuring him was affected by a crazy werewolf plant, everything he was feeling was too intense and too wonderful. When Derek licked his balls and gently sucked each one at a time into his sinfully hot mouth Stiles had to _try_ not to cum. This couldn't end before it even started.

Stiles almost cried out when Derek skipped over his throbbing cock to continue his path up his body. Derek nipped and licked at his abs. They were no where near as perfect as Derek's but the way the alpha licked at them made Stiles feel like a Greek God.

When Derek's lips clamped around one of Stiles nipples and his tongue swirled around the hard nub the young man couldn't help but tangle his hands in the silky locks of Derek's raven hair.

"Derek! Please…I Need…"

Stiles didn't know what he was asking for but he felt desperate for it. His hips thrust urgently off the bed to rut against Derek and Stiles cried out in pleasure at the friction.

Stiles moans were only were only muffled by Derek's lips crashing down upon his own. Derek's resolve seemed to waver with every thrust of Stiles hard cock against his firm hips. His kiss was not slow and calculated as the man had been on his knees, but it was hard and bruising and needy.

Physically needy. Stiles felt his stomach sink as Deaton's words flashed through his brain, momentarily clarifying his previously foggy thoughts.

"Derek wait" Stiles pushed against the wolf as he tried to catch his breath from the kiss. "This isn't you. You're not thinking clearly!" Stiles eyes were filled with regret. He wanted nothing more then to just enjoy everything Derek was doing for him, but he couldn't take advantage of him like that. Despite what Derek thought of him, Stiles had, as much as he tried to deny it, strong feelings for the Alpha.

"What do I have to do to get you to believe me?" Derek's eyes looked so sincere that Stiles felt his heart ache.

Completely Honest. Deaton's Third symptom screamed and flashed through Stiles eyes he felt a warm strong hand that was not his own wrap firmly around his cock.

"Derek!"

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed that! Can't wait to write the next chapter! Please review! XoX_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry that I don't always get stuff out as fast as I'd like, I just get so into reading Stories that I sometimes don't have enough time to write my own! Hah…I'm addicted, what can I say.

Previous:

Completely Honest. Deaton's Third symptom screamed and flashed through Stiles eyes as he felt a warm strong hand that was not his own wrap firmly around his cock.

"Derek!"

Now:

Stiles felt his eyes snap shut and his lips part as his breath hitched in his throat. He felt like he had died and was now floating above the bed. The way Derek was making him feel were the stuff of fantasies.

He wanted nothing more then to let Derek touch him until he came hard in his warm muscular hand, but doubt and hesitation plagued his mind once again and it would not leave.

"Derek! Wait!" Stiles hand shot out regretfully to stop the Alpha's movements. The whimper that escaped Derek's lips and the look of pure sadness on the man's face broke Stiles heart.

"I'm sorry, you have to believe me. I want this…I want you more then anything. I have for…fuck, longer then I can remember, but I won't use you like this." Stiles' words came out soft and urging as he gently tilted Derek's chin to make eye contact.

"If you want to prove to me that you love me, then you will wait until tomorrow. When I know that everything is worn off, that you are no longer affected. If you still feel as strongly as you do right now, then I will jump into…whatever this is, head first. But I care about you too much to do this without being %100 sure you know what you're doing."

Stiles' words came out better then he had anticipated. He normally had no problem speaking whatever came into his mind, but that was one of the hardest things he's ever had to say.

To punctuate his words he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Derek's lips. He tried to portray every emotion and all the honesty he could into that kiss.

He pulled away to look deep into Derek's eyes, his gaze darted back and forth trying to decipher the emotion he found there.

After what felt like an eternity Derek sighed and pulled Stiles into a tight embrace, nuzzling his face into the young man's neck.

"I'll wait forever for you if I have to." Derek whispered against Stiles' soft skin and the words were so hushed he almost missed them.

Derek pulled back begrudgingly to look at Stiles. "Can we just lie together then until tomorrow? I just…I need to feel you." When Derek's gaze timidly dropped to avoid eye contact Stiles felt his heart flutter.

Wordlessly Stiles dropped to the bed and got under the covers, he patted the mattress beside him and Derek's face lifted into a crooked smile. Stiles almost melted and gave in at the simple little gesture.

Derek wrapped his arms protectively around the younger boy's body and they cuddled together, Stiles head was resting against his warm chest. He faintly heard Derek whisper 'I love you' and place a gentle kiss to his head as he drifted off to sleep lulled by the rhythmic beating of Derek's heart.

'Only 9 hours to go…'

_A/N: Sorry that it's Short! I just wanted to get a little filler out until we get to the good stuff ;). Please read and review! XoX_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Stiles' eyes fluttered open as the sun filtered into the dark bedroom in rays. He was momentarily confused by his surroundings realizing that he was not in the comfort of his own bed. His mind exploded as the events of the previous night began to piece themselves back together.

He tensed slightly at the feel of the Derek's heavy arm strewn across his naked body. 'Naked!' His mind screamed as he willed his heart to maintain a normal speed. Derek stirred beside him as the sound of Stiles' wild beating heart clearly flooded had his ears.

"Stiles?"

Derek's voice came out low as his body adjusted to being awake. Stiles grabbed his phone quickly off of the night table beside the bed; not willing to fully acknowledge Derek until he was able to check the time.

11:08 AM

The numbers registered in his mind. After passing by the shock of having slept so long he allowed his mind to calculate that according to Deaton's prognosis Derek would no longer be affected. Somehow that didn't really easy any of Stiles' fluttering emotions.

If it was even possible Stiles' felt his heart beat faster at the realization that they needed to have a serious talk. It was too late to escape unnoticed from the bed.

Derek was eying the teen with concern, as though he feared Stiles would go into cardiac arrest before his eyes.

"You need to calm down Stiles." He spoke gently, though Stiles could hear even in his erratic state that the familiar 'Derek' sound had returned to his tone and it was clearly him in all his broody glory.

Feeling Derek's strong hand rub soothing circles on the skin on his chest eased the boy's mind long enough for his breathing to become more even and controlled.

After a few minutes Stiles broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"Derek…we need to talk about last night." Stiles felt very nervous but maintained eye contact. Derek sighed and ran his hand through his tussled hair; not giving any indication of pretesting the boy.

"This is going to be hard to explain, but can you just promise me you'll wait till I'm done talking to say anything?" Derek spoke with such sincerity that Stiles could do nothing else but nod for him to speak freely.

"Thank you." Derek spoke in a whisper. He cleared his throat as his eyes darted everywhere but Stiles. It was clear that his mind was racing; Stiles could practically hear the gears in his head turning.

After a long pause Derek finally began to speak. "First of all this is really hard for me to express, so I will only be saying it once." The words didn't come out sounding as harsh as the normal threats Stiles' was used to. In fact they were clearly riddled with hesitation and anxiety.

"I uh…want to apologize if anything I did, or said yesterday made you feel…um uncomfortable." Stiles' mouth automatically opened to protest but his mind caught up and thought better of it.

"Though don't miss understand I'm not sorry I did it. Just sorry at how it had to happen." Derek finally made eye contact again and it took all Stiles had not to get lost in those eyes.

"I'm generally terrible at saying what I feel but I guess it's already been said, so no use in denying it now. Though I honestly don't even think I could now… if I wanted to." Stiles' swallowed up every word that Derek spoke.

"I uh…do love you. I can't really tell you when it happened, but one day you were less annoying, and more endearing." A small crooked smile threatened to appear on the Alpha's lips as he spoke.

"Though, you still drive me crazy and doubt that will ever change." Stiles made an expression of mock hurt and Derek chuckled at the boy.

"But I just want you to know how I feel. I want to be with you." He ran his fingers down Stiles' neck as he spoke. "But I don't want you to feel obligated, do what you feel is right and I'll respect it."

The room filled with silence as Stiles let Derek's words soak in. He replayed them all over again in his head. It was unlike Stiles to be quiet for so long and Derek seemed to take the silence as rejection as he attempted to pull away.

"Wait!" Stiles called out as he reached for Derek, grabbing him by the wrist. His body tingled at the contact.

"I'm just trying to figure out how to say what I need to say. I mean, I just listened to you and now it's your turn to listen to me. Ok?" Stiles eyed the Alpha with an adorable expression that quickly dissolved Derek's resolve and had him sighing and slumping back to his previously seated position.

"I want this." Derek's face perked up a bit in hope.

"When I told you last night that I had wanted this for a long time, I meant it, every word. And trust me I _wanted_ all of this last night, it practically physically hurt for me to stop you. I just needed to know that it was real. I don't think I could take it if I had given myself to you only to find out you regretted it." Stiles' eyes darkened at the sudden confession.

"I never expected you to want me back. But if you are positive this is what you want. Then I want it too." Stiles leaned forward to capture Derek's lips in a deep passionate kiss. "So what I mean is, I love you too." Stiles broke the kiss but didn't pull away more then needed as he whispered the words into Derek's lips.

Derek growled as he wrapped his arms around Stiles' neck to pull him back in for a kiss. He was finally given permission to taste Stiles and he wasn't about to waste even a second.

The kiss was desperate and needy yet completely perfect. It was as though years of pent up frustration and desire were being unleashed in that very moment.

Stiles' tongue ran along Derek's bottom lip as he begged for entrance, the both groaned in pleasure as their tongues mixed together in the older boy's mouth. Stiles relinquished dominance and allowed Derek to take control.

Stiles' crawled his way into Derek's lap without breaking the kiss as he wrapped his legs around Derek's firm muscular body.

The startling fact that they were both completely naked was made instantly clear when their rock hard cocks brushed up against each other from their new found position.

Stiles gasped out in shock. He had never felt anything so wonderful, his body was taking charge on its own as he felt his hand lower between their bodies and wrapped around both of their shafts. Stiles tentatively started to stroke the smooth skin beneath his fingers.

When Derek moaned and unconsciously thrust his hips to the pace of Stiles' hand, the teen flushed with pride and arousal.

Stiles broke their kiss to gasp for much needed air and make his way across Derek's jaw; the man's stubble tickled his lips as he kissed every inch of flesh.

Continuing his assault, he kissed along the man's neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh. He pulled away to admire the purple marks he left on his skin only to watch it fade before his eyes; Stiles' let out a disappointed whimper at the sight.

"If I can't leave any marks how will people know that you are mine?" Stiles breathed out into Derek's ear, his words dripping in arousal. Derek's wolf whimpered in pleasure at the boy's comment as his eyes flashed red.

Instantly Derek had Stiles on his back as he hovered above him. "Then I guess I'll just have to mark you."

_A/N: I hope you liked it! Next chapter is the final one. They finally get what they both want! Please review! XOX_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Sorry it's taking me a while to update, just dealing with life and all its joys! Lol Thank you so much to all those that read and review!

Previously:

"If I can't leave any marks how will people know that you are mine?" Stiles breathed out into Derek's ear, his words dripping in arousal. Derek's wolf whimpered in pleasure at the boy's comment as his eyes flashed red.

Instantly Derek had Stiles on his back as he hovered above him. "Then I guess I'll just have to mark you."

Now:

Stiles moaned out at Derek's words, feeling the need to be claimed. He had never wanted anything so much in his entire life.

When he felt Derek's warm lips on his throat he instinctually leaned his neck to the side granting the Alpha complete access to his pale skin.

Derek was so hot against his flesh, he felt like his skin was on fire; his body shivered at the sensation.

Derek hummed in appreciation as he worked a spot along the pulse of Stiles' throat. He pulled back slightly to lap at the bruising skin in admiration. He continued sucking and nipping at the younger man's smooth skin until it was covered in marks. _Mine. _

Derek felt his wolf whimper in satisfaction at the sight before him. Stiles naked, marked and wanting.

He continued his way down the teen's body, stopping only momentarily to tease and nip at his nipples. The hiss of pleasure that resulted only encouraged him and he tucked away that information for later.

When he was faced with Stiles' hard throbbing cock he couldn't help but look up into the eyes of the man before him. Stiles' beautiful honey eyes were glossed over in lust and Derek prided himself in knowing that he was the only one that had seen Stiles like this.

Derek took his time examining Stiles' hard member, worshiping it. He slowly ran his blunt nails over the smooth skin and quickly became addicted to watching the small bubble of pre-cum at the tip grow bigger and bigger until it dripped down towards his balls.

It looked so tasty that he couldn't contain himself. He lapped at the slit and greedily drank up all that Stiles was offering.

"Der…Please!"

Stiles hips bucked as high as they were able under the grasp of Derek's firm hands. Stiles whimpered in need as he squirmed beneath the Alpha.

"Please what Stiles? I'll do anything, just tell me" Stiles moaned at Derek's words. He was going to be the death of him.

"Fuck me,…I need it…more later…just fill me…please." Derek's eyes darkened at the request as he eyed Stiles cautiously to make sure he was positive. Stiles nodded his head and gently spread his legs in encouragement.

That was all the permission Derek needed as he practically dove between Stiles' legs, devouring the skin of his inner thighs. Stiles gasped and cursed out in surprise and pleasure at the sensation and gripped the sheets tightly.

Out of the blue it seemed Derek produced a small bottom of lube and Stiles heard the click of the cap being opened. Moments latter he felt the gentle nudge of a strong finger at his entrance.

The feeling was foreign but incredible and Stiles had to hold back from rocking into Derek's hand. It seemed like mere minutes until he could feel three fingers fucking into him gently, stretching him out.

When Derek curled his finger in just the right way and brushed Stiles' prostate, the teen cried out. "Now…do it…I'm ready."

Stiles' eyes that had just moments before been closed in pleasure opened wide as he watched intently as Derek positioned himself at the newly prepared hole.

Derek leaned forward to give Stiles a loving kiss to his red swollen lips before easing inch by inch into the warmth. Derek's lips muffled the hiss of pain as he urged the teen to relax. He soothing ran his hands along the smooth skin of Stiles' cheat as he tried his best to make the younger man comfortable.

After making sure more then once that Stiles was okay, Derek started to move at a faster pace.

"God Derek!"

It didn't take long for Stiles to thrust back, trying to force the Alpha to go faster and deeper. Derek nipped at the teen's neck as he pounded deep into the warmth that surrounded him.

Stiles ran his hands enthusiastically over the skin of Derek's back and the Alpha yelped in pleasure at the scratch marks the boy made.

"Derek! I want to ride you!" Stiles whimpered. Stiles wanted to be on top and Derek eagerly obliged.

When Stiles adjusted to his new position it was like he had unleashed a hidden purpose to his life. His body was made to ride Derek.

Stiles' nails dug into the Alpha's chest as he kissed and licked at the red marks that formed. He ground his hips into Derek and found the perfect rhythm as he bounced on the man's cock.

Stiles' head flew back as he got overtaken by the feeling of being completely and utterly filled; he was lost in the pleasure.

He came out of his fog slightly at the feel of Derek's strong hard wrapping out his cock, pumping him in time with the teen's bounces.

The room was filed with the filthy sound of skin hitting skin and two men lost in ecstasy. Chests heaving and hearts pounding was Derek's new favorite sound.

"Derek! I'm gonna…fuuuck!" Stiles cried out in warning as he came hard, cum shooting in ropes all over Derek's chest and hand. The feeling of Stiles clenching down tightly around Derek's cock as he rode out his orgasm was just enough to send Derek hurtling over the edge.

Derek gripped down tightly on Stiles' hips hard enough to leave bruises as he filled Stiles' up. Derek felt his own juices drip out of Stiles and down over his balls as he lay paralyzed in pleasure.

Stiles collapsed onto Derek with a humph as his heart tried not to explode in his chest. Derek reached for a discarded piece of clothes, wiping them both clean.

"Well that certainly was…"

"Amazing?" Stiles finished Derek's thought for him as he curled up next to the man, head resting on the Alpha's chest.

Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head in agreement as they both drifted off to sleep.

DsDsDsD

Hours later the two sleeping lovers were abruptly woken to the sound of heavy footsteps rushing up the stairs and the bedroom door being slammed open, hitting the wall.

"Stiles! I just talked to Deaton he said something happened with Derek…What the fuck!"

Stiles heart caught in his throat as he made eye contact with his best friend.

"Scott!" Yelped out the teen. "I can explain…"

The End!

_A/N: Thank you for reading! XoX_


End file.
